


【EC】在我眼里的你

by yaowanzi7



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, X-men - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaowanzi7/pseuds/yaowanzi7
Summary: 短篇 EC 快银 其他人物不详 Be预警





	【EC】在我眼里的你

看着含辛茹苦养大的孩子，学业有成，前程似锦，恋爱美满，想必是每位老人最渴求的愿望，平凡的、自足的，那条像是延续血脉般的生命，无论流淌在他身体里的血液归属于谁，都在他的一生中留下了不可磨灭的痕迹。

记忆中，小小的孩子呀呀呓语，挥舞着肉墩墩的手臂，抱着他的手指摩擦着牙根，双眼里满是信任，看着他慢慢长大，越来越有力的手，越来越健壮的身体，和那一头越发银灰的特色发丝，唯一不变的就是那双眸子，从始至终的依赖着，就像是人的眼睛最不会撒谎一般，他总是能从那双眼里看到些别的，比如另一个人，每当此时，他都会下意识的移开双眸，从年轻时痛苦的跳动直到如今磨平了所有边角，不是不疼，而是藏在了心底的最深处。

如果你幸福了，我也应该去找回我的幸福，毕竟我已完成了承诺，受够了一世的孤独。

（一）

“Dad，我想听听你的恋爱故事，毕竟我长到现在还不知道自己的母亲究竟是谁。”引发的男子耸了耸肩，一边摆弄着手里的护目镜，一边向坐在沙发上的男人说道，眼神里有股说不出的期待。

男人的双鬓尽显老态的灰白，发尾带着棕褐色的卷曲，已被岁月攀爬过的脸孔上，唯独一双蓝色的眸子灼灼不灭，像一汪海洋容纳百川。

“我想母亲的眼睛一定是黑灰色的，不然我怎么没继承您的颜色。”男子对视上男人的双眼，话语中尽显可惜“Dad，我遇到这么多人，根本没有像您这样的眼睛，让人看了就无法自拔，所以母亲一定是位眼光很棒的女人。”

男人扬起嘴角笑了出来，“你母亲……”他抬起头看向不远处的书桌，那里除了笔、纸、书之外，还有一个透明花瓶，水刚刚没过瓶子中部，翠绿的枝干将水源映透出了浅绿色，一攒紫色小花拥簇在枝头上，从瓶口伸展而出，说不上多么令人惊艳，男子随着他的目光看过去，Dad每天都会擦拭着这个花瓶，并且为它换上新的花，然而除了颜色不同，似乎品种从来没有变过。

“她很伟大，在那个年代生下了你，因为医护不当失去了生命。”男人将视线拉回来，“我一直没有跟你说，是因为那时你还小，你要记住，没有她就不会有你。”

“我应该去哪里看她？”男子有些激动的拉住男人的手，“坟墓？”

男人摇了摇头，低沉的语气中，悲伤逐渐蔓延“没有也没留下，除了你。”

（二）

男人做梦了，也许是因为儿子吵着要知道些什么，那些过去的事情被瞬间翻了出来，让他无论如何也压制不了，全部爆发而出，他只有忍受着那蚀骨的痛楚，尽量将他们完全消化，虽然现实再度将他伤的体无完肤。

清晨醒来，年迈的身体似乎有些支撑不住，平缓了很久才坐了起来，看着玻璃窗照应出的自己，他下意识的摸了摸迅速变白的发丝，除了卷曲的棕发，似乎都变了他本来的色彩，他轻咳着，不知还能撑多久。

青绿的草地，郁郁葱葱的滚落了一地，有些紧蹙的花团，围绕着一条小河，被阳光照射的波光粼粼，好似切成了很多面，让他有些移不开眼。

时间有些静止了，脑海中翻腾着过往的事情，他有些疲惫的闭上了双眼，再次睁开，那包含着大海的眸子，波涛汹涌着千万情绪。

耳后响起了敲门声，男人平静了一会，走了过去。

“有些事情，我早该跟你说，如今也是时候了。”男人的腿脚显然是受过重创，经过了时间的推移也没有将他们完整的保养好，举着拐杖的样子看起来十分吃力，却拒绝了男子的帮助，虽然走动的很慢，却挺立着身体，坚挺而倔强。

两人一前一后的走出了房间，阳光正好，有些刺眼的眯了一会才完全睁开，男人继续向前走着“还能呼吸到这么新鲜的空气，很好。”

弯曲的河流边，是一个掩盖了时代了铁皮雕花的长椅，男子看着男人坐了下来，就像小时候那样，一样的场景，一样的两人，突然心情有些沉重，还是迈着稳健的步子走了过去。

记忆中的父亲并不是个爱说话的人，但每每看到那双眼睛，都在告诉他事实并非如此，也许是经历了什么，才使得这样的人，发生了如此天翻地覆的变化，也许是因为在那个残酷的年代里，必须如此过活，除了留下了一身伤，至少活到今天，看到了世界的快速发展，只不过那些刻骨铭心的历史根本无从改变。

男子轻轻的坐了下来，下意识的挨着男人，只是希望他能靠在自己身边，以便减轻他双腿的负担。

这个并不高大的男人，是他的父亲，虽然并没有给过他富贵荣华，却将自己一辈子的青春全部挥洒在了他的身上。

“您想说些什么？”男子转头看向男人，有些紧张的眨了下眼睛。

 

（三）

“德国军阀在希特勒的带领下大肆的侵略周边国家，那时我还小，只知道要上战场保卫国家，一腔热血，虽然很多国家都奋起反抗，但这场战争来的措手不及，根本毫无准备，很多人都死了，我的国家也沦陷了……

男人的眼睛里就像是蓄满了海水，望着面前的水流，好似要融为一体，男子顺着他的目光也跟着看向河流，似乎开启了一段历史帷幕。

“嘿，查尔斯，有没有人说过你的眼睛很像大海？”高个子大兵背着长枪，脸上满是泥水，看不清本来的模样，短碎的发显得很清爽。

“那我们更应该为了保护着美丽的大地而为之奋战！赶出纳粹！”查尔斯背好了枪弹，朝着前方走去。

虽然战争已经不如最开始那般激烈，似乎法西斯也被压制的收了戾气，撤出了很多大国家大城市，但对于他所在的小地方，还是备受着侵略，似乎纳粹们将最后的怨气全部发泄出来，所以他们变成了承担者，只得不断的战斗反抗。

人们日渐压抑的心情，似乎都在寻找的爆发口，无论是侵略者还是被侵略者，此时都受着各自的煎熬，从内心深处呼喊着回家、和平的欲望，越见深厚，痛苦的交织着，就在这个时候，他们相遇了。

“你是苏格兰军？”男人有着一双与众不同的眸子，不像他那么柔和，甚至可以随着光度而变化莫测。

查尔斯看着他，一身得体的穿着，深炯的双眸，从微皱的眉能看出此刻他的处境，在两军交界处，带着枪伤泡在了水中，十分危险，尽管如此，他的眸子里还是坚韧的，就像是藏着一只猛烈的豹子，随时准备攻击。

他没有询问他的身份，不顾战友的反对，将他接回了临时住所，疗伤、换药、吃饭，全部由他亲手打理，后来他才想明白，可能是那双眼中有着他缺乏的果敢和坚决。

战争已经持续了五年多，从他十六岁参军到如今，有时他也觉得自己是在好命，看着战友们一个个的倒下，又有新的陌生的脸孔替代，没日没夜的循环着，生着死着，也绝望着。

不是不恨军阀，只是在这样的环境下，早已没了时间去憎恨，只想将他们全部驱赶出去，哪怕失去生命。

男人恢复的很快，似乎这个年代的人的身体，都是铁打的一般，即便身体破了洞，穿个子弹，也无法阻挡那颗上战场的心。

短短的两个月，看着痊愈的男人，他也有些自满，救回了一条性命，也算是做了件好事，可男人走了也没有留下他的姓名。

那天，空气很低薄，太阳下山也比平时早了一些，查尔斯只记得男人那头深色的发和健壮的背影，一步步的脱离他的视线。

“我是德国军人，你实在是太蠢了。”男人只留下了这句话，他不知道自己当时是什么眼神，也许是错愕，也许是惊讶，也许是了然。

第二次见面，是他走在一片黄色稻穗里，却被几个德国军人围堵，慌了神的看着四周，似乎今天过后在没有明天。

他湛蓝色眸子没有绝望，只有平静。

德国兵操着一口兴奋的语调，挑起枪头对着他刺了过来，他侧过身用腿横扫过去，撂倒了两人，另一个士兵十分气愤，拿出手枪对着他就要开枪。

刮来移到强劲有力的硬风，士兵惊呼出声，手枪掉落稻穗中。

“中校？”士兵口吻中满满的疑惑。

“我来解决他。”男人背对着查尔斯，语气中的冷肃冰冻了四周。

他救了他，并且留下了他的名字。

“埃里克 兰谢尔。”查尔斯默默的念着，看着越渐越远的身影，金黄色的稻穗很快将他的足迹掩盖，仿佛从没来过一般。

（四）  
“为什么要侵略我的国家？你们这群纳粹！法西斯！”查尔斯一边用手挖着松土，眼泪不自觉的流出。

面目全非的男人躺在他的身旁，满是鲜血的狰狞，他耳边似乎还回响着男人的那句，‘查尔斯，有没有人说过你的眼睛很像大海？’

一具冰冷的尸体，他只来得及知道对方的名字，还有一位等待他回家的未婚妻，但事实往往残忍，甚至连尸体也无法见到，这便是战场。

双手满是血疮，被土地里硬质的石块刺穿了脆弱的肌肤，有些站着血液的土成了块状，似乎疼痛没有传递给他的神经末梢，他越加快速的挖着土坑。

“停下来，别挖了。”有人拉住了他的手，将他转过身来，拥进了怀里。

“你们这些冷酷无情的动物，你们没有感情，杀人机器。”查尔斯低头咬住了他的肩膀，嘴里的血四下的流窜着，混在了唾液里。

“对不起。”埃里克将他楼得更紧，语气里似乎不含任何情感，又似乎有着什么他也说不出的复杂。

（五）

“这个花好特别，攒在一起，就像个大帽子。”查尔斯低头指着地面上的一片片的颜色鲜艳的花团。

“它叫夕雾草。”埃里克站在他身后，顺着他的目光看过去。

“在这个战争时代，居然还有你们这样顽强的或者，开着这么美丽的花。”查尔斯蹲了下来，用手轻轻的描绘着它们（这个花什么时候出现的我不太清楚，请各位别计较，谢谢！）“谢谢你们。”

埃里克也走了过来，蹲在了他的身边，两人就这么靠在一起，看着花团。

“它们代表着思念，想念。”埃里克再一次离开，留下了这句话语，轻的仿佛没有说过，查尔斯却听得很清楚，也像是雕刻一般的印在了心里。

（六）

“我们这样……”篝火将查尔斯的脸照射的金黄，眼睛也像是镀了一层金，“太疯狂了。”

埃里克搂着他的肩膀，似乎是怕他着凉，又将衣服披在了他的身上，夜色降临，批洒在四周。

“做这种事会被处以极刑吧？”查尔斯抬起头，背着光看向埃里克，似乎还有些不安。

“我会保全你的安危。”埃里克看着他的双眸，慢慢低头吻住了他的唇。

（七）

那个被希特勒禁止t o n g x i n g恋情的时代，杜绝抵制甚至是死罪，不仅会被处以死刑，那些对待犹太人的手法，纳粹的残忍总会超出想象。

在战争的后期，德军越加放肆，不仅烧杀抢掠，没到一座城市，都会变成死城，他们的撤退也没有得到安宁，带给了无数人痛苦和家破人亡。

（八）

“等和平了，我要住在一个有草坪，有夕雾草，有河流的乡下。”查尔斯站在河边，双手张开。

“还有我。”埃里克站在他旁边，笑着看他。

“我还要一个雕花的长椅子。”查尔斯转过头和他对视。

“都会有的。”

（九）

“我有妻子。”埃里克看着他的眼睛，说得坦荡，让查尔斯惊的甚至不知该如何回答。

“我希望你帮我照看她。”他的语气很冷静，查尔斯上前狠狠的踹了他一脚。

他的双眼满是红丝，却没有看到埃里克的眼里早已不见了以前的风采，身体也虚弱了很多。

埃里克跪了下来，并不是求他原谅，也不是求他别走，只是希望他能帮忙照顾他的妻子，马上就要临盆的妻子。

终究没有扭过自己的良心，他接受了请求，但说出了一个要求。

“从今天开始我不想再见到你，永远不！”

埃里克做到了，从此再也没有出现过他面前，再也没有。

（十）

“他是个好男人。”那个刚刚生产完的女人，虚弱的好似下一秒就能离开这个世界。

查尔斯将一盆血水倒了出去，他看着那些红色的液体，突然感慨女人的伟大，即便冒着生命危险，在这样的环境下还是生下了孩子，这个延续了他们生命的孩子。

“我知道他不爱我。”女人苍白的脸色让查尔斯不禁有些担心。

“我很羡慕你，也嫉妒你，女人总有自己的直觉，他的心理始终都有一个人，一个不可替代的人。”女人咳嗽了几声，“不知道还能不能见到他，也许没机会了。”

“我们什么关系也没有，你好好休息吧。”查尔斯皱着眉头，语气并不是很好，但也不想与一个女人发脾气。

女人突然将视线调整了过来，双眼盯着他，让查尔斯有些不安的像后退了一步。

“他很快就会死了。”她说的很平静，也很坚定。

“什么！”查尔斯睁大了双眼。

“将军下令屠杀你的村子，埃里克没有接受命令，甚至反抗了将军。”女人语气里还有一丝怨恨，“他被关入纳粹集中营。”

查尔斯攥紧双手，“他是德国兵，还是有军衔的人，不会出事的。”

“他托人把我送到你这来，我就知道，他活不长了。”女人又咳嗽了几声，嘴角甚至流出了血，查尔斯想阻止，却被她打断“如果不是迫不得已，他绝不会牵扯你。”

查尔斯看着女人温柔的摸着孩子的额头，“孩子，你要像爸爸一样，妈妈可能无法陪你，但一定会……在天上看着你，永远看着你。”

（十一）

危险总是来得措手不及，门外突然传来一阵哭喊声，声嘶力竭的纳粹来了，让查尔斯心惊，他猛地站了起来。

“求你！带走孩子！求求你！”女人用最后的力气吼着，虽然声音犹如猫叫。

查尔斯连忙抱起孩子，听着越来越近的脚步声，连忙钻入床下的暗道里，很快这间房便被德国兵占领。

“人呢！”一声怒吼。

“这女人已经死了。”另一声男音。

“孩子呢？怎么可能自己跑了？”粗犷的声音似乎要将整个房间刺穿。

查尔斯紧紧的抱着孩子，生怕他发出什么声音。

“埃里克。”查尔斯听到那个名字，浑身一僵，“我听手下说，你在这里还有个……呵呵……肮脏！”

随后传来一阵殴打声，然而被打的人并没有发出任何痛苦声，似乎在生生的忍耐着。

空气就像是诡异的静止了，查尔斯额头上满是汗水，一滴滴的往下落。

第一声枪响，让查尔斯睁大了双眼，埃里克似乎痛苦的跪在了地上，然后又是一阵拳打脚踢。

“人呢？到底跑哪去了！”有人逼问着。

埃里克一个字也没有说出，查尔斯的眼眶湿润了。

“不说是吗？”德国兵的声音仿佛带着冷气，“那就看看是你的嘴硬还是刀子硬。”

他不知道埃里克经历了什么酷刑，但那样一个坚硬的男人，也忍受不了的吼叫了出来，查尔斯很想立刻冲出去，但怀里的孩子微弱的呼吸声提醒着他，不能冲动。

手抓在土里，疼痛从五指一直传入心脏，他狠狠的咬住另一只手臂，鲜血伴着痛楚将他灌顶，泪水也像是就决堤一般的刷遍了脸颊，混着土渣滚了一身。

由于过紧的力度，孩子似乎忍受不了这样的对待，像猫一样的哭声传了出来，查尔斯瞬间慌了神。

“我爱他！我爱他！”突然一阵大吼声传了过来，完完全全的盖住了孩子的哭声，他听着埃里克的吼声，“我爱的那个人，就叫查尔斯！他是个男人……”

嘭！

查尔斯一头撞上了前面的土，那枪声就像是射入了他的心脏或者他的头，无法言语的痛楚，那绝望就想这黑暗的地下，严严实实的将他盖住。

“拉他出去！”德国兵发号施令，随后是一阵拖拉声。

房间里传出了一阵抑制不住的哭喊声，他的脸上、身上全都是泥土，心脏像是被什么狠狠的攥紧，然后捏得粉碎。

‘从今天开始我不想再见到你，永远不！’

从此，他再也没有见过他。

（十二）

希特勒在不明不白的死后，德军才大部分的开始撤退，临走前给了他的小镇一个灭顶的炸弹，查尔斯在那次不幸中弹，幸运的是命保住了，而腿落下了终身的残疾。

 

（十三）

“Dad……”男子眼里闪着泪花，咬着下唇，却不知该说些什么。

“你的名字是你母亲为你起的。”查尔斯扶着拐杖将身体撑了起来，“Pietro Maximoff。”

皮特看着查尔斯一步步的走回房间，泪水还是流了下来。

他想了很多，草地、河流、木房子还有夕雾草。

（十四）

花瓶很朴素，他仔仔细细的将每个边角都擦的干净光亮，将手里新鲜的夕雾草放了进去，温柔的像是对待情人一般。

然后走到衣柜旁打开，里面并排列着两件军服，样式和军衔都不同的两套军服，颜色和衣料都能看出年代的久远，他拿出一套费力的穿在了身上，又拿起另一套，用手描绘着，双眼也柔和了下来。

“我很想你，也很想见你。”查尔斯拿着军服走到床边，上床躺好，抱着那件军服，“我真的很后悔。”

热流从双眼中流出，将军装染湿了一块，“原谅我好吗？你的请求我做到了，我的要求能不能销毁？”

窗外的太阳渐渐落了下来，房间从昏黄色变成了暗黑色。

“我也爱你啊。”查尔斯摩挲着那间衣服，“我爱的人是个男人，他叫埃里克。”

（十五）

“查尔斯，查尔斯。”

睡梦中，那个熟悉的声音呼喊着，他寻找着，一个背影站在河流边，他突然热泪盈眶，控制不住的奔跑了过去，似乎连腿也不再疼痛。

“埃里克，埃里克！你来见我了？”

（十六）

皮特是早晨敲了很久的门也没人应声，连忙闯了进去。

查尔斯走的很平静，嘴角的弧度让他看起来十分安详，似乎还带着喜悦。

（完）


End file.
